When
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: ¿Dolería el morir? Recordaba a su tía fallecer enfrente de él, sus situaciones serían diferentes, no podía comparar… Quizá si dolía cuando el demonio arrancara su alma de sus entrañas… O tal vez solo sería como quedarse dormido, no habría guadaña de shinigami ni registro cinematográfico, pero habría un demonio hambriento. / Summary en forma de partes de la fic ¿oportunidad?


Hay veces en la vida en la que no tengo ni la mas minima idea de lo que estoy escribiendo... Y está fue una de esas tantas veces.

Para ser mi primera fic de Kuroshitsuji no creo que sea del todo mala... Teniendo en cuenta de los años que vienen siendo de mi gusto de esta serie y que jamás había podido escribir algo ... ¡Un día haré algo aceptable!

¡Pero en fin!

 **Advertencias:** OoC definitivo (no puedo contra él) Sin trama alguno aparente... Ni yo sé del todode que trata... Intento de Shounen ai... pero como no tiene mucho sentido así que no hay de que preocuparse... no mucho.

 **Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso -sensei es a quien pertenece Kuroshitsuji, yo solo lo uso para quitarme un antojo.

* * *

 **When**

-Señorito, es hora de levantarse - habían sido las palabras que el mayordomo de negro había pronunciado en cuanto se acercaba al ventanal, recorriendo las finas cortinas y dejando que el sol tocase cada punto de esa gran habitación.

La noche pasada había sido perturbada por la lluvia, el joven conde se había dado cuenta de que toda la noche habría ese tiempo y ordenó a su mayordomo dejar encendida la chimenea, para esas horas de la mañana la llama había dejado de existir y el penetrante olor de la madera quemada bailaba por la dulce atmosfera de la habitación.

Michaelis abrió las ventanas de par en par, dejando entrar el refrescante aroma que después de una tormenta dejaba el lugar, el pasto y la tierra mojados ahora impregnaba la habitación del conde. Aquella baja temperatura y tranquilidad rápidamente se apoderaron del lugar. Siendo ambos suficientes para despertar a alguien.

Más Ciel no se movió, no lo hizo cuando escuchó el llamado de Sebastian, tampoco cuando sintió los rayos de luz tocando su nariz y acariciando sus mejillas, tampoco cuando la temperatura del lugar bajó repentinamente y mucho menos cuando el mayordomo comenzaba a preparar el té justo a su lado. Y nada de lo que el de frac hizo logró despertar al niño.

Absolutamente nada.

Entre sábanas blancas de finos hilos, el pequeño cadáver del conde se encontraba reposando, con tanta calma que parecía inclusive simplemente dormido. Débil y pequeño, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, ahora reposaba sereno para siempre. Sebastian prosiguió como cada mañana, asignando tareas para el funeral que se aproximaba.

Y mientras preparaba con ropas oscuras al joven amo, el demonio no pudo reprimir esa pequeña sonrisa que a sus labios tomó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los sentimientos humanos eran toda una complejidad. No podía entender como todas esas lagrimas eran derramadas por un simple porque. Un motivo por el que todos y cada uno de los humanos presentes iban a pasar, por lo que todo en ese mundo sería víctima. Tanto él como el shinigami detrás de él lo comprendían a la perfección.

Las lágrimas de Lady Elizabeth, los sollozos de los cinco sirvientes de la mansión, el murmullo de los demás invitados, todos esos sonidos se hacían silencio en el momento en que Sebastian observaba el rostro de su antiguo señor, donde la serenidad del jovencito eclipsaba su atención.

La porcelana blanca de aquel costoso juego de té chino no podía compararse con el blanco color que ahora su piel mantenía, ni la calma de una tarde de primavera en el jardín con toda la calma que la muerte lograba hacer con el niño. Las flores a su alrededor, blancas todas ellas, no lograban comparar su belleza con la de aquel muñequito de porcelana que en una caja de caoba tallado ahora descansaba.

Blanco, todo era blanco… Contrastando con lo que alguna vez fue el alma del Conde Phantomhive.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sebastian, deja la chimenea encendida - habían sido las palabras que Ciel dejo salir justo antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, la lluvia comenzaba a mojar los jardines de la mansión y él podía sentir el miedo recorriendo por su piel.

La venganza había sido llevada a cabo y el trato debía de cerrarse. Un demonio hambriento y un niño que firme a su decisión y promesa mantenía la serenidad y la calma en su exterior. El demonio podía oler la incertidumbre que el joven amo tenía en sí, aquella mezcla de sustancias que corrían en el cuerpo del niño y que sazonarían aún más esa deliciosa alma.

Tanto tiempo esperando por el delicioso festín que sería el niño lleno de odio y sed de venganza, tantos días salvando a la pequeña criatura y por ende salvando a su cena, tanto tiempo para llegar a ese día, cuando por fin el mayordomo de negro podría comer al joven quien le vendió su alma.

Ciel cerró los ojos, necesitaba apaciguar sus pensamientos, sus dudas infantiles que salían a relucir, que incluso para una persona como él la situación le ponía alerta, temeroso, como un animalito que sabe que no tendrá escapatoria. Porque sabía que así sería.

¿Dolería el morir? Recordaba a su tía fallecer enfrente de él, sus situaciones serían diferentes, no podía comparar… Quizá si dolía cuando el demonio arrancara su alma de sus entrañas… O tal vez solo sería como quedarse dormido, no habría guadaña de shinigami ni registro cinematográfico, pero habría un demonio hambriento…

La cabeza podía darle un sinfín de vueltas. Y Sebastian ya no haría nada.

Una mano sin guante pasó por su mejilla, subiendo para retirar aquel parche que hasta ese día le acompañaba, dejándolo ceder ante la gravedad. Ambas manos tomaron el rostro del niño, observando la tersa piel del menor que enfocaba su mirar en las orbes del demonio.

Ansioso se encontraba, deseaba devorarlo de una vez por todas y terminar con todo, pero el solo pensar en todo el tiempo que había esperado y en todos los sentimientos que el niño albergo por ese tiempo, entendía que debía de disfrutarlo.

-Joven amo, me encargaré de que su muerte sea la menos dolorosa - de rodillas en frente de Ciel, haciendo su acostumbrada reverencia servicial, logrando perplejidad en el menor - seré su fiel perro hasta su último minuto… - con una sonrisa que dejó ver sus colmillos, hizo la pequeña promesa.

Al ponerse de pie, tomó al conde por la cintura, alzándolo y observándole con el reflejo de la luna entrando por la ventana e iluminándole paulatinamente, comparando la belleza de ambos. Y él, como un ser de oscuridad, entendía que la belleza de ese humano era mayor a la de aquel astro.

Depositándole en el suelo, tomando su mano y su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo el contacto con el joven Phantomhive, acariciando su figura, la silueta que formaba su sombra en el momento justo de estar ahí, los dos, le mostraba que en cualquier momento ambos dejarían de reflejarse así, como un par.

Los pies de Michaelis se movían siguiendo una tonada imaginaria, un vals que iba lento y que Ciel con esfuerzos podía seguir, ante su mirar, esas acciones no eran más que una simple broma del antiguo sirviente, una de las tantas que había dicho o jugado. Pero sus dedos no se negaron a apretarse para sentirse seguro, ni su mano sobre su hombro aflojó fuerza en cada vuelta, tampoco negó acercarse más a lo que estaba acostumbrado, posando su mejilla sobre el pecho del de negro.

Mientras Sebastian seguía y tarareaba esa tonada que solo existía en su mente, Ciel bajaba la guardia y dejaba que una pequeña risilla saliese de si, una risa sincera y un tanto infantil, una sonrisa de aquel Ciel Phantomhive de antaño. Sus ojos se cerraban, su mente había dejado de pensar y solo caía al hechizo del demonio.

Sebastian dejó el cuerpo del niño sobre el costoso edredón, observando su rostro a detalle, recordando esa expresión de tranquilidad y aunque aquellos sentimientos podían asquearle, se permitió contemplarlos por un tiempo más en el conde. Acarició el flequillo del chico, nuevamente sus mejillas, sus labios.

-Sebastian… Prométeme que jamás me vas a dejar - las palabras salieron de sus pequeños labios como un estornudo, sin que se diera cuenta, abriendo ese par de ojos color cielo, observándole con firmeza. Sebastian solo sonrió, acercándose a sus labios y robando un pequeño beso, un beso con una parte de su alma, mientras el joven pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, disfrutando de esa sensación.

\- Yes, my lord - No sería una mentira, pues sabía que a partir de ese momento, su joven amo jamás dejaría de estar a su lado.

Y así, entre caricias y besos, su alma sería arrebatada hasta el último aliento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una noche de nuevo había de tomarle entre sus brazos, llevándoselo a algún lugar lejos de ahí, donde sólo él pudiese observar su belleza y la tranquilidad que le envolvía, porque el cadáver de Ciel Phantomhive era un objeto preciado para el demonio.

Haría lo posible para mantener a ese niño a su lado, aunque fuese simplemente su presencia. Su calor ahora se mantenía dentro de él, de ese demonio que hubiese preferido regresar en el tiempo e impedir terminar con el contrato.

Si eso no le obligara a separarse del todo de Ciel.

* * *

 _¡Santoo Cielo! ¡Llegaste hasta acá! Te mereces un premio por soportar este castigo de fic ¡Reclamalo en reviews!_ _Y si me dejas un comentario aparte ¡Te lo agradeceré!_


End file.
